


When Emma Met Killian

by Killianshappyending



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Meeting, Sweet, tinkerbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianshappyending/pseuds/Killianshappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of when hook and Emma met, kinda like when she found out tinker bell's real, with a bit extra added and a real twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic that I uploaded the second chapter on wattpad not long ago that I may continue, for now enjoy and please leave a comment kudos if you liked it

Emma looked at the man, he was now tied to a tree, she wondered since he was a fairy tale character what character he was. He had no hand, but the only person she knew of that had only one hand then he must be — no — she cut her thoughts off when she asked him,

"Who are you?"

"The names Killian Jones," he answered, she frowned, she certainly didn't know any 'Killian Jones' from any fairy tale she read as a kid. He then continued by saying, "but I'm commonly known as my more colourful moniker, Hook." There it is she thought to herself.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "as in Captain Hook?" She asked, he almost chuckled at her question,

"So you've heard of me?" He said,

"Every kid in the world has heard of you," she said as she rolled her eyes, "though the cartoon doesn't represent you like this." She pointed up and down at him with the dagger she was holding. He smirked at her,

"What they don't capture my devishly handsome looks?"

"Something like that," she said, she crossed her arms over her chest, "so are you going to talk?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him, glaring at him slightly.

"Cora needs a compass so we can use the ashes from the tree to get back your world, whatever that world is." He said, "along with a magic bean that is."

"And where are you going to find this compass?" She asked,

"Up a beanstalk, though there's a problem, it's guarded by a giant, if you help me get the compass, I'll help you instead of Cora to get back into your world."

Beanstalk? She thought, next thing he'll be saying is that it's to do with that stupid fairytale Jack and the beanstalk.

"And why do you need to get back to storybrooke so much?" She asked him,

"To get revenge on the man that took my hand from me. Rumplestilkskin." He said the name with disgust and hatred,

"Alright we'll help you." She said, and used her dagger to cut the rope,

"Thank you darling." He said and winked before he began walking off, leading them to the beanstalk he was talking about.

They followed him, but Emma was cautious, she couldn't believe this was the man that the Disney film and classic tale had portrayed him as, because she couldn't remember him being so... As he put it 'devilishly handsome' she rolled her eyes at the thought. No Emma you are not getting yourself mixed up with someone like that again. Especially not a god damn pirate!

As they were walking, Snow walked up beside her daughter walking behind hook, "sweetheart what is it?" She asked sweetly. Emma shrugged not knowing what to say,

"I don't know Mary Margaret, everything I knew from my world, it's different, first Mulan and Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and now Captain Hook? It's strange and weird and... I don't know." She said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Snow asked her daughter, clearly concerned.

"After Henry's father I swore never to go for a guy like that again, and then this guy comes along pretending to be a blacksmith when he's a pirate. Not only that but the pirate of probably my favourite fairytale as a child, it seems weird and too good to be true that this is real.

"You'll get used to it honey, I know it seems strange and you're still trying to get over that a person the same age as you is your mother and I'm Snow White, but believe me you'll get used to it." She replied, smiling sweetly.

"I guess I just feel weird because, and I'm not sure of this, but I feel like recognise him, like I've met him before. Or at least heard the name before and I don't know how. Does that sound strange?" Emma asked, biting her lip.

"Maybe August mentioned it to you?" She suggested, but Emma shook her head, "No, not August." She mumbled. 

"Maybe a dream, something like that?" Snow asked, "surely that's the only way you could've met him, I mean in a dream." Emma nodded.

"Maybe." She shivered as if someone walked over her grave and groaned, "I don't know, I'll figure it out, somehow." Snow smiled at her and kissed her daughter's forehead, before Emma started walking closer to him.

Hook turned around to see her looking intently at him and smirked, "Can't resist me love? Don't worry it happens with a lot of women, they can't seem to look away from my face." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I was just thinking..."

"About me?" He suggested, "a lot of women do, or rather they dream about me." He smirked as Emma's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "So Ms Swan, what were you thinking about? As a pirate I am rather intrigued."

"Nothing." Emma snapped, then realised something, "how the hell do you know my last name?" She asked, "I never told you my last name." He frowned, now he was confused,

"I'm not sure darling, it was just a feeling, a guess you could say. A lot of lost children make up their last names when they don't technically have one." Her eyes widened again, what the hell?

"Lost children, I'm not a lost child." She said, almost stuttering,

"You have that face, like the lost boys in Neverland, trying to find somewhere to belong when you don't know where you belong. The face of someone who was left without a word." He said, before smirking once again, "though I do say you'd make one hell of a captain, I mean you're a tough lass." 

"If you were left to grow up in a foster system being left, left, right and centre you'd grow tough too, without anyone to bring you up." She said, "I made myself who I am, I may be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but I don't feel like I am. I'm just Emma." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"Ever heard of the tale that when children are lost when they dream they go to a place when anything is possible, or they're taken there because they feel alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't taken anywhere, so how would I recognise you if I've never been to Neverland?" She asked.

"How do you know about Neverland?" He asked.

"You're Captain Hook, everyone knows you're supposed to live in Neverland, the crocodile takes your hand and you get defeated by Peter Pan." She muttered, "it's just a fact."

"Pan is a bloody demon, he's certainly not a hero of that tale, no ones the hero. The first time I went there, I went on orders of the King, with my brother. Because of Pan my brother is dead! He's a bloody demon that will never be good!" He snapped and Emma was taken aback.

She raised an eyebrow, before trying to remember something, and that's when it clicked. "I know." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked, "how could you possibly know."

"I had a dream once after watching Peter Pan it was my favourite fairytale, but it was different, in the dream I was in Neverland but something happened. There was a boy with two men, he warned them not to touch a bush, I don't know why but one of the men didn't listen and he scratched himself with it, and something happened." She was shaking, "I tried to help I screamed and screamed but no one could hear me, I don't know what happened next I woke up from the dream and was told it was a nightmare, it wasn't true." She said, "the next day I was thrown out of my foster parents at the times gone, and sent back to foster care." 

Hooks eyes widened, he was shocked. "That's what happened to my brother, then Pan told me that he could be healed but I would have to pay a price I told him I'd do anything and he showed me this waterfall that could heal him, so i got some and he drank it and he was fine, we sailed away back to the enchanted forest but something happened..." He trailed off.

"He died." Emma said, and all Hook did was nod to confirm it. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

It's fine lass, not your fault." He said, "you were in a dream you couldn't do anything." 

"They say nightmares aren't real," she muttered, "but they're more like visions you can't save people from." 

They soon came to a stop and in the distance they saw a tall beanstalk, Emma swallowed, "well that's it, let's get to it." Hook said, before he charged off with Emma and the others following him behind.

Little did they know what else was going to happen between Emma and Hook in the future and past...


	2. Two

"So why is everyone so afraid of this giant at the top?" Emma asked as they walked closer to the beanstalk.

"Well the fact that all the other giants were killed and the one giant who lives hates humans and not even Jack the Giant Killer could stop him, I think anyone would afraid."

"Jack the Giant Killer, of course." Emma mumbled under her breath.

"You've heard of him too?" Hook asked as he turned around.

"Of course I have but I'm going to assume the tale is not what I heard when I was younger." 

"That depends, what happened in this tale?"

"Something about beans, a giant, a guy goes up to steal gold and something about a harp?" She guessed, shrugging, "I don't remember I never did like the fairytale, it was too unrealistic." She said, "then again, considering how my parents met Snow White isn't the most truthful tale ever."

"You're right sweetheart, I mean before you came to storybrooke or even believed you wouldn't know that the way your father and I met was during a robbery and I hit him with a rock." Snow said as she came up to Emma and Hook.

"No, nor did I know that the way I'd be transported to this world was through a magical tree." Emma agreed, "still trying to get over that fact you know."

"I know, that's why I'm letting you get used to it and not pushing you." Snow said, smiling at her daughter.

"The tale is much more gruesome that you heard when you were a girl, but then most tales are. Believe it or not I was once a lad and the tales my father used to tell me... Well let's just say I found out how gruesome they actually were, when I learned about mermaids." Hook said.

"Please don't start on mermaids I'm still trying to get over that Captain Hook — I mean you — exists, it's weird. Though I wish you were like they portrayed you in the cartoon." She said muttering the last bit, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you said they didn't capture my devilishly handsome looks?" Hook asked.

"Exactly, which is why I wish you would look more like the cartoon and let Peter Pan be the good guy." She said, "it was the only fairytale I understood as a child, the only one I connected with."

"I'm guessing because of the children who never wanted to grow up and a boy comes and takes them away where they don't have to listen to grown ups?" Snow asked, Emma just nodded.

"Because just like always my childhood was shit, I hated my foster homes," she muttered, "running away was the best option for me." She admitted.

"I did that when I was running from Regina, it's the only thing I could do." Snow said, "I ruined her life after all."

"What did you do?" Hook asked, intrigued.

"When you know the evil queen and you know her step daughter, you're working with Cora, or rather were working with her. I'm the reason why Cora ripped out Daniel's — the stable boy's — heart and killed him.

"Ah yes, I heard about that, not long ago, though I wasn't exactly listening to the whole tale." He said.

Emma sighed, "so are we going to up the beanstalk or what?" She asked,

"Yes, well there is a slight problem, I need someone to join me and the only way we can get up there is to wear this," he showed both snow and Emma a bracelet, "since the beanstalk has a spell that stops intruders the only way to not be affected by it, is to wear the bracelet." He said as Aurora and Mulan finally caught up.

After a lot of fighting, Emma was convinced she was going and Snow wasn't going to back down because there would be no point.

"Jus be careful honey." Snow said, "did you find out where you knew him from, as in his face?"

"You were right, it was a dream. It was when I went to Neverland in my dream somehow and I watched him and his brother Liam, I watched his brother Liam poison himself and then get healed, I tried calling out but it was as if I wasn't really there. There wasn't anything I could do, then the day after because I was screaming in my sleep I got kicked out my foster home and sent to a new one, again." Emma said, "I need to go, I need to get the compass so I can see my son again."

And with that she started climbing up the beanstalk with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this, I may not I'm not entirely sure but if you do want me to continue please leave kudos and comment to tell me what you thought of this, I wrote this ages ago apart from the last sentence so yeah, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this was originally just a short one-shot with a bit of twist of how they met in the fact that she reacts in the way she reacted to tinker bell and then I changed it up and decided it would be more of a twist with the fact that Emma had somehow seen hook before and it's explained in this. For now it's rated general but it may change.


End file.
